mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Discussão:Episódios, filmes e curtas/@comment-29051592-20151229031503/@comment-25862617-20151229045451
Já peguei meu Doritos com Mtn Dew. (Half Life 3 confirmado) 1 - Lixo 2 - Epic 3 - Lightning Dust e Indigo Zap são a mesma personagem. xDxD (para os desinformados, foi ironia) 4, 5 - mesma imagem kawaii-desu, tirando a Shimmer. 6, 7, 8, 18, 19 - '-' 9 - estranha e quadrada 10 - O Fragata vai "perder a cabeça". xD 11, 12, 14, 16 - legais 13, 20, 22, 23 - estranhas 15, 21, 24, 25, 31 - não gostei 26 - Como alguém tem empenho e acapacidade de fazer uma imagem desse porte, comemorativa e colocar a Shimmer? 27 - Sem comentários. 28, 29, 32, 33, 34 - muito dahora 30 - um tantinho violenta, hein? Devia ter um aviso. 35, 36 - mesma imagem, até que é legalzinha. 37 - E então, Hasbro? Colocar ou não colocá-las como um casal? =V 38 - Sugar Belle: Hello darkness my old friend! 39 - so cute. *-* 40 - Bizarro e engraçado. =P Mas se for uma imagem comemorativa da 5ª, o que a Celestia faz aí? 41 - cores estranhas 42 - 9/10 só por causa do poster do Mad Max 43 - Celestia: Vamos tomar um chá para depois te enfiar uma lança no peito. 44 - Exagerado nos detalhes 45, 47 - imagens feias 46 - Gosto de HP, mas não, simplesmente não. 48 - Luna kawaii-desu =3 49 - acho essas artes muito exageradas. 50 - poderia mesmo. =D Wally: Gastei uns 25 segundos para perceber ele se movendo no canto inferior esquerdo, perto dos juízes. 51, 56 - cute =3 52 - não. '-' 53 - Essa ficou muito dahora. =) 54 - mais uma kawaii-desu =3 55 - Ela vai se suicidar? 57 - não entendi. =V 58, 59, 64, 65 - feias. 60 - Ficou boa a arte. Mas quem ser este? 61, 62 - Cores muito fortes, não gostei. 63 - Eu entendi a referência, mas não gostei da arte. =P 66, 67, 68 - Ficaram muito boa essas artes, apesarem de estarem um pouco sugestivas. 69, 71 - Ficaram muito boas também. 70 - Quem me dera saber desenhar assim. Já estava ótimo. 72 - Tá me zoando, não é? 73 - Sempre a Shimmer para ferrar uma imagem dahora. 74 - ...e exagerado. 75 - mas tem que me mencionar sempre. 76, 77, 78, 79, 80, 81, 82 - Esse cara é foda para desenhar, mas você escolheu as artes mais fracas dele. (com exceção da 77) 83 - cute =3 84 - O Fragata não vai ignorar. xD 85, 86, 87, 88 - não gostei 89 - sugestiva 90 - Epicamente perfeita. 91 - eu achei feia. 92, 94, 95 - Não gostei muito do estilo de arte 93 - mas você gosta de artes sugestivas da Luna, hein? 96 - Só cute and amazing. *-* 97 - Eu acho essas artes detalhadas demais muito feias. 98 - concordo. =) 99 - Com certeza vai. =V 100 - Demorei a ver a Dashie. A Derpy com a Dinky ferrou a imagem toda. Gummy is dead. 101, 104 - Não. '-' 102 - Se for, o filme de 2017 será uma droga. =V 103 - Essa fanart ficou muito dahora, apesar das cores exageradas. 105 - O que? Ela ficar sozinha? 106, 107, 108, 109, 110, 111 - Não gostei do estilo de arte. 112, 113 - Não legais. Vlw Felippe, um ótimo 2016 para você. =)